Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (675 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (644 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (636 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (568 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (505 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (503 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (498 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (485 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (484 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (481 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (461 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (454 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (430 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (427 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (424 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (406 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (400 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (397 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (396 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (395 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (385 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (385 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (376 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (374 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (374 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (372 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (370 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (360 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (352 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (349 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (323 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (321 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (314 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (311 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (309 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (307 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (303 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (302 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (301 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (301 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (294 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (294 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (290 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (289 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (288 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Kramer (286 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (285 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (281 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (280 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (279 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (279 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (277 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (270 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (262 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (261 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (261 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (258 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (258 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (256 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (253 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (247 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (242 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (240 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (236 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (235 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (235 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (230 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (229 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (228 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (225 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (223 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (222 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (221 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (220 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (220 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (219 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (218 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (218 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (218 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (217 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (217 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (216 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (216 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (215 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (215 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (215 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (212 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (212 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (211 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (211 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (209 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (209 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (209 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (208 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia